De amores que lastiman
by Marievolo Kruriat
Summary: -Es humillante-/Le besaba con pasión/-Idiota, ¿creíste que te amaría?- dice mientras se ve en el espejo/-La única manera de evitar ese destino es esa, Kanda-kun-/ LaYuu Advertencias dentro n n
1. Chapter 1

_**De amores que lastiman **_

_**Dulcería de locura, o sea yo, traigo un nuevo fic**_

_**Es un , y LaYuu [realmente, que novedad]**_

_**Va haber lemon, quizá semi-rape, pero nada fuera de lo común (en mi mente, cabe aclarar)**_

_**La pareja principal Yaoi es: **__**LaYuu**_

_**La pareja principal normal es: **__**Allenalee**_

_**Bueno si más… ¡empecemos!**_

_***-------------------*------------------*-----------------*-------------------***_

_**Orgullo **_

El silencio en la oficina de Komui Lee no era nada normal, y era aún menos normal ver Kanda Yu con la cabeza gacha sollozando. El General Froi Tiedoll acariciaba el cabello de su "hijo", y Marie Noise colocaba una de sus manos en el hombro del menor al que consideraba un hermano menor. Bookman y Lavi observaban en silencio la escena, el último un poco frustrado por el cercano y cruel destino de su amigo, el mejor amigo que tenía.

—Kanda-kun— le llama con delicadeza Komui, viéndolo con tristeza— pude hablar con Zhu-san antes de su muerte y me dijo algo que deberías saber y pensar— el japonés asiste y se recarga en el hombro de su maestro— Dijo: "que hay solo una forma de que pueda eliminar esa maldición…"— hace una pausa y voltea a ver a Yu— "…él lo considerara una gran humillación, probablemente, pero le hice algo para que por cualquier cosa pudiera salvarse…"—otra pausa, Yu sube la mirada y voltea a ver a Komui—"…la maldición puede ser rota si se embaraza…"—lo interrumpen

—¡¡Pero es hombre!!— gritan Marie y Lavi a la vez, Yu asiste sacado de onda

—Les recuerdo que dijo que le hizo algo— les recuerda Komui con un aura maligna rodeándolo— ahora seguiré, SIN interrupciones— les aclara viéndolos—"…la misma maldición creo esa posibilidad y yo solo la aumente, sé que Yu no es homosexual pero si quiere romper la maldición, tendrá que estar con algún hombre" Eso es todo lo que me pudo decir— les dice y ve como Yu se para

—Me niego— le dice sonrojado, los demás los ven espantados, los dos tienen un aura maligna a su alrededor

—Es tu única y última opción, Kanda-kun— le recuerda con una sonrisa

—No lo haré Komui—le asegura

—Pero y ¿Dónde descansaría el bebe si Kanda queda en cinta?— pregunta Bookman con tranquilidad, Yu lo voltea a ver casi asesinándolo

—Oh, no lo sé, no me lo pudo decir— contesta, caída tipo anime de todos

— ¡Como sea no lo haré!— les asegura

—Yu-chan, ¿me puedo quedar tu diadema que nunca has usado?— le pregunta Lavi sonriendo

—Baka-usagi— le dice con un tono de advertencia

— ¿Si, Yu-chan?— pregunta "inocentemente"

—Te mato— desenfunda a mugen y se empieza a acercar al pelirrojo

—Este estúpido te ayudará— les dice Bookman, señalando a su aprendiz

Entonces todos en la orden escuchan un gran—¡¡¡¡¡¡ ¿Qué?!!!!!— y los chicos observan a Bookman

—Panda-jiji, ¿Bromeas cierto?—le pregunta y le da un golpe su abuelo

—No me llames panda, idiota— luego observa a Yu— Y no bromeo— les dice

—Bueno Bookman ¿y por qué Lavi?— pregunta Komui

—Es su mejor amigo, el único que lo llama por su nombre, es un imbécil efusivo y como mi aprendiz no tiene sentimientos— les dice, otra caída de tipo anime

—Pero…—empieza Yu

—Además, él y Marie son los único jóvenes que no se vería raro que estuvieran mucho tiempo contigo, pero Marie va por Miranda— le dice Bookman, Komui se levanta y señalando a Marie dice

—Esta totalmente prohibido acercarse o a mi adorable hermanita Lenalee o a MI Miranda— otra caída tipo anime de los demás

—Pero Miranda-san todavía no te acepta Komui-san— le recuerda Marie, y empieza una guerra de miradas entre estos dos

—Mi Ma-kun se merece más a Miranda que Komui-kun— murmura viéndolos y luego observa a Yu— Yu-kun, merece vivir pero, eso es realmente humillante para él— murmura

Otro largo silencio, Kanda otra vez sentado entre su maestro y su compañero, Lavi sentado en el piso y Bookman a su lado parado serio, Komui tomando un trago a su café, en eso entra Rever con varios papeles y los observa

— ¿Ahora qué pasa?— les pregunta, Kanda se levanta y se le acerca

—Voy a matar a Komui, prepara su funeral— mientras empieza a desenfundar a mugen (de nuevo), Rever niega, deja los papeles en el escritorio y agarra a Kanda de los hombros

—Kanda-kun, déjate de tonterías— le dice con un tono extremadamente severo, el japonés se tensa y deja caer a mugen, todos ven a Rever con los ojos como platos—Komui, tú empieza a trabajar, y los demás a entrenar—les ordena todos asisten aterrados— Kanda-kun ve a meditar, mugen necesita reparación— le dice sonriendo mientras recoge a mugen y la revisa

—Si— dice

Komui dice— Bookman, General Tiedoll, quédense necesitamos hablar— los chicos aceleran el paso para que no los llame también y salen, se detienen al salir del departamento científico y se dejan caer en el suelo los tres

—Rever-san da miedo— dice Marie

—Pavor, dirás— le corrige Lavi

—Tsk—

—Oh, Yu-chan ¿eso quiere decir que también te dio miedo?— le pregunta

—No me llames por mi nombre de pila, usagi— le dice con un tono de amenaza

—Por cierto, Kanda— le llama Marie antes de que se lanzase a estrangular a Lavi— ¿qué piensas hacer sobre esto?— el japonés lo voltea a ver

—No sé— contesta

—…— se forma un silencio incomodo

—Si me lo pidieras, te ayudaría Yu— le dice Lavi levantándose— Me voy, antes de que panda salga— dicho y hecho, Lavi desapareció del lugar

—Ya escuchaste, ¿le pedirás ayuda?— le pregunta Marie

—Quiero, pero no sé como— confiesa

—Kanda— le dice con tono comprensivo

—Nni-nni— le dice viéndolo de reojo— No sé que hacer— hunde su cabeza entre sus rodillas

—Vamos, pídele ayuda— le anima— Lavi lo hará—

Al atardecer Yu toca la puerta de Lavi

—Voy— escucha y entonces el pelirrojo abre y ve a Yu— Yu-chan— dice y se aparta para que entre

— こんばんは (Buenas tardes) — le dice

—Yo, ¿qué te trae por aquí?— le pregunta sonriente mientras aparta unos libros de la silla del cuarto— Siéntate— le pide colocando los libros en el suelo

—もし (Si) — susurra, sentándose con tranquilidad

—Perdona el desastre— le pide viendo las montañas de libros por todos lados, y había hasta un camino para el escritorio y la cama

—No hay problema— le dice volteando el rostro

—Y ¿de que quieres hablar, Yu?— le pregunta con una sonrisa

—No sé como empezar, usagi— le dice torciendo la boca y negándose a ver el curioso rostro del pelirrojo

—Puede que… ¿sea de lo del bebé?— le pregunta analizando como Kanda se tensa y cierra sus ojos azules con fuerza

—Lo es—

—Acaso… ¿Quiere que te ayude, Yu?— le pregunta viendo como un fuerte tono de rojo aparecía en las mejillas del japonés

—…— se forma un largo silencio, el pelirrojo se sienta en la cama

— ¿Y bien?— le pregunta con voz seria, el otro lo voltea a ver un poco extrañado por el tono de voz

— ¿Y bien qué, baka-usagi?— le pregunta con brusquedad

—Vamos Yu no te hagas— le dice sonriendo con gran sarcasmo — ¿quieres que te ayude a lo de tu bebe?— le pregunta directamente

—Tsk, obvio— le contesta bajando la mirada— _"Odio que él actúe así"—_ piensa mientras ve como Lavi coloca la mano izquierda en su ojo izquierdo y pierde su sonrisa

—Lo haré— le dice, Yu se sorprende— Solo si me lo pides como se debe— le dice levantándose de la cama y acercándose lo poco que podía a la ventana, ve el reflejo enfurecido de Yu—_"Humíllate frente a mí, Yu"_— piensa al verlo apretar los puños hasta volverlos blancos

—Vete a la mierda— le espeta levantándose de la silla, Lavi se voltea y con una sonrisa le contesta

—Ve tu primero, para que no me pierda— Kanda se le acerca dispuesto a golpearlo, pero al lanzar el puñetazo, Lavi mueve rápidamente su mano y lo detiene, apretándole la muñeca

—Suéltame, usagi— le dice mientras su mano libre la acerca al mango de mugen

—Como quieras— lo suelta al vez que se aleja del japonés y sale del cuarto

—Baka— murmulla mientras soba su muñeca, baja un poco la manga de la camisa que traía y ve la clara marca de los dedos de Lavi

*----*---*--*---*----*

El pelirrojo caminaba con tranquilidad por la orden, sonreía como si nada hubiese pasado, saludaba a todos quienes lo saludaban, tonteaba incluso con algunas buscadoras; lo normal, según él.

—Vamos, Lavi-dono— le dice melosamente una buscadora, bonita de cabellos cual oro, ojos mieles, una figura pronunciada, coqueta

—No sé, Dana— le dice acariciando su mejilla y acercando sus rostros, al momento de tocar los labios de la buscadora escucha un grito

—¡¡Estúpido aprendiz!!— el llamado de la selva de Bookman, mientras se acerca furioso a su alumno y la buscadora

—Jiji— murmulla, separándose de la chica— Nos vemos luego, Dana— le dice, mientras ella se aleja corriendo

— ¡¿Qué diablos haces?!— le pregunta golpeándolo

—Solo besarla— le dice, sin notar que Yu, los observaba detrás de una columna un poco frustrado

—Lavi, ¿por qué diablos lo hiciste?— le pregunta con frialdad

—Impulso, hormonas, yo que sé— le dice encogiéndose de hombros y cerrando su ojo

—Idiota— le dice el panda— ¿Ya hablaste con Kanda?— le pregunta

—Si—

— ¿Y?—

—Es demasiado orgulloso— le dice— No sé si lo haga— Bookman lo observa

—Es lo mejor para él y para ti— le dice— él podrá continuar con vida y tú descargar tus estúpidas hormonas— le explica

—Puede— contesta Lavi— Vamos a cenar— le dice

El japonés se aleja sin hacer ruido, un poco extraño, le dolió como dijo eso el Bookman; pero le dolió aún más lo que contesto Lavi, hablando como sino le importara—Baka-usagi— murmulla llegando a su cuarto, abre y ve a Tiedoll y Marie dentro—General, Marie— dice sorprendido

—Yu-kun- dice Tiedoll, abrazándolo con fuerza y levantándolo unos centímetros del suelo

— ¡Suélteme!— le ordena un poco harto del cariño que le profesaba su "padre"

—Pero Yu-kun esto es horrible para ti— le dice llorando a lágrima viva

—Tsk—voltea a ver sobre el hombro del general a Marie

—General, vinimos ha hablar con Kanda, suéltelo y podremos hablar— le dice el buen Marie, el general lo obedece y suelta a Yu, el cual se sienta en su cama, mientras que el general en la silla del cuarto y Marie en el piso, viendo la flor de loto

—Y ¿de que quieren hablar?— pregunta Yu

—De lo del bebe— dice muy serio el general— ¿realmente lo harás, Yu-kun?— le pregunta, el nipón lo observa y luego observa la flor

—Si—

—Y ¿con quién?— le pregunta Tiedoll, Yu cierra sus ojos pensativamente

—Lavi, es mi mejor opción— le dice con un sonrojo en sus pálidas mejillas

—Mm— Tiedoll esta pensativo, Marie en cambio ve a su hermano detenidamente

—Kanda tiene razón, Lavi es la mejor opción, pero…— dice Marie pensativo, Tiedoll lo observa—… no sé, a pesar de todo no siento que este bien— dice un poco confundido

—Pero es ese idiota ¿o quién?— dice Kanda torciendo la boca

—…—

----*-----*----*---*--*-*--*---*----*-----*----

Lavi abrió la puerta mientras ve el reloj, ¡00:45! ¿Quién diablos toca a esa hora? Al terminar de abrir se encuentra con Yu Kanda, con cara de enojo total.

—Yu— a penas dice y el japonés pasa sus brazos por sus hombros y lo besa, al reaccionar le corresponde con la misma intensidad.

—Baka-usagi— se queja cuando el pelirrojo lo adentra y cierra la puerta, colocándolo sin notar que la manija de la misma se enterraba en la espalda, ya que esta demasiado ocupado besando, lamiendo, chupando y mordiendo el cuello de japonés—Ah— gime el menor al sentir como una de las manos del pelirrojo acaricia su trasero, con lujuria

—Vaya visita— le susurra con voz fría y distante, el japonés se extraña— aunque será una noche…— se corta al unir sus labios en un fogoso beso, que el japonés no puede ni responder, por la intensidad— Te falta práctica, Yu— le dice con su voz destilando lujuria y sensualidad, lo levanta y el japonés rodea su cadera con sus piernas— No pesas— le dice con el mismo tono, mientras lo recuesta sin delicadeza alguna, ganando un gemido de inconformidad del nipón— chitón— le dice mordisqueando su oreja derecha

—La…vi— entre dice sintiendo las manos del pelirrojo acariciar con rudeza sus piernas— Ah— gime cuando el pelirrojo le muerde la clavícula, seguramente sacando un poco de sangre—usa…— Lavi lo besa, otra vez no puede corresponder los intensos besos, eso lo frustra—Despacio— le pide al verse despojado de su pantalón, y sintiendo como le empezaba a quitar la playera

—Cállate— le ordena, pasando de él y descubriendo el trabajado pecho, yendo directamente a mordisquear un pezón erecto a la vez que acaricia el otro, Yu se queja aunque disfruta el roce

—Lavi— suspira mientras lo abraza y jala del cabello uniendo sus labios con tranquilidad, el pelirrojo adentra la lengua en la boca del japonés y roza con insistencia la de Yu

—Yu— murmulla al separarse y ver al japonés con un gran sonrojo y con la mirada nublada por el placer, los labios entreabiertos con un poco de saliva (propia y ajena) escurriendo por la comisura de la misma, su pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez, debido a la entrecortada respiración del samurái. Lavi observa el tatuaje en el pecho de Yu, bastante grande y le molesta.

—Usagi— Yu lo jala del cabello y vuelve a unir sus labios en un beso bastante casto— Vamos— le susurra empezando a bajar por el cuello del pelirrojo— Cógeme— le pide con voz demandante

Lavi sonríe con ironía— Claro, Yu— le dice tomando sus muñecas con fuerzas, besándolo con violencia y sin ninguna emoción hacia el pelinegro…

_***-*--*---*----*-----*----*---*--*-***_

_**Continuará…**_

_**Bueno dependiendo de los comentarios, en mi caso si son pocos pues mi inspiración se va a una esquina totalmente deprimida y hace círculos en el piso**_

_**En este fic va haber de todo un poco**_

_**Así que ya saben pidan alguna pareja y por lo menos pasará algo entre ellos, aunque las parejas principales son nombradas al principio, no estará mal ponerlos con algún otro personaje.**_

_**Bueno besos a tods los que estén leyendo esto**_

_**Bye, Bye**_

_**Un review= inspiración y actualización rápida**_


	2. Chapter 2

**De amores que lastiman**

**Capitulo 2**

**Okey muchas gracias por los review, mi inspiración y yo estamos felices, ¿verdad inspiración? (se ve algo parecido a un osito con un misterioso conejo rojo desde una silla al lado de la escritora, esta asiste distraída) **_**vaya inspiración-**_**susurra la escritora**

**Bueno sin más por el momento (abajo agradeceré los comentarios y haré una encuesta sobre un par de parejas ¬.¬) **

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

**Cruel**

_Tomando sus muñecas con fuerzas, besándolo con violencia y sin ninguna emoción hacia el pelinegro… _o al menos eso parecía

Se besaban con desenfreno, las manos de Lavi acariciaban toda la piel expuesta del otro, este intentaba despojar de sus ropas al pelirrojo

—Usagi— susurra ronco al sentir los besos del pelirrojo por su cuello y bajando otra vez, gime al sentir una fuerte mordida, no lo suficiente fuerte para abrir la piel pero si para dejar marca

El pelirrojo vuelve a bajar al pecho del más joven, deteniéndose en sus pezones erectos y con algo de dificultad el japonés le quita su playera verde aventándola, el jr ríe contra la piel al sentir como la excitación de Yu lo roza.

—Oh, Yu ¿ansioso?— le pregunta acariciando sus muslos y bajando sus besos al ombligo del chico

—Calla— le orden ahogando varios gemidos

El pelirrojo con toda tranquilidad se quita el pantalón y el bóxer sin dejar de marcar el cuerpo de Yu

—Ah— gime Yu al sentir la erección de Lavi rozar con la propia, este ríe y le empieza a quitar los bóxer con tortuosa lentitud— Apúrate— le exige jalándolo del cabello para unir sus labios en un desesperado beso

—Antes me pedias que despacio— le dice Lavi desasiéndose del bóxer

—Cambie de opinión— dice rozando su erección con la del pelirrojo, ambos gimen por el contacto directo

El pelirrojo acaricia con lentitud la longitud del japonés, como queriendo memorizar su tamaño, el samurái gime con fuerza mientras cierra sus ojos

—Baka— susurra entre gemidos, al sentir como Lavi apartando su mano y lamiendo el pene— ¡AH!— gime abriendo los ojos de par en par, realmente eso lo tomo por sorpresa— Dios— susurra cuando el pelirrojo empieza a succionar el pene con tranquilidad y ve unos dedos sobre sus labios y los empieza a lamer y chupar con rapidez, sin lograr hilar ideas por el placer

Se corre con un sonoro gemido, dentro de la boca de Lavi, respira agitado con un gran sonrojo, Lavi saca sus dedos y se acerca a besarlo, el japonés siente un sabor salado en el beso, y después algo intentando entrar en su ano

—Tranquilo— le pide Lavi mientras que con dificultad adentra un dedo en Yu, ganándose un quejido—Shh— le dice besándolo y moviendo el dedo con lentitud

—Ah— se empieza a acostumbrar al movimiento y siente que Lavi adentra otro dedo y los mueve en tijeras— ¡Ah!— cierra sus ojos mientras entierra sus uñas en la espalda de Lavi

—Yu— susurra Lavi besando su pecho y empezando a masturbar al japonés— Ya no aguanto— le dice mientras retira sus dedos y de una estocada entra en él, cubriendo sus labios con su boca, silenciando el grito

—Duele— se queja mientras lágrimas salen por su rostro, Lavi nota como esta tenso en contra de su miembro además de un líquido saliendo del ano, sangre, pero sigue acariciando el pene de Yu, intentando mitigar el dolor, con sus besos recorre el rostro y cuello del neko, su neko

—Cálmate, Yu — le dice marcando su pecho justo encima del tatuaje, y haciendo para atrás las caderas y después hacia adelante— ah— gime cerrando su ojo

—Ay— se queja levemente cerrando sus ojos, el jr repite el movimiento una vez más— ah— suspira disfrutando del dolor, así empiezan aumentar el ritmo las embestidas del pelirrojo era fuertes, profundas y certeras, logrando que al cabo de un rato llegue al orgasmo, gritando el nombre del pelirrojo, el otro al sentir toda la presión en su miembro, termina por correrse dentro de Yu

Lavi se deja caer sin salir de ese cálido lugar, su respiración sumamente acelerada al igual que la de su acompañante, besa al japonés mientras sale con cuidado del más joven y acaricia su cintura.

—Genial— dice dejándose caer al lado de Yu, quien cerró sus ojos, intentando regular su respiración— ¿Te gusto, Yu? — le pregunta coqueto, analizando su rostro un poco más tranquilo

—Tsk— se le acerca colocando su cabeza en el pecho ajeno y el otro lo abraza, con tranquilidad— Duérmete— le ordena empezando a dormirse, mientras siente como Lavi acaricia con suavidad su cuerpo, produciéndole, agradables sensaciones

—Yu— susurra Lavi al sentir como la respiración del japonés se tranquilizo— Joder— y cierra sus ojos dejándose llevar por morfeo

/*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*/

Al día siguiente~

La puerta del cuarto se abre dejando ver a un pequeño anciano, a la vez que el pelirrojo se levanta

—Jiji— dice, bostezando y observando al japonés que descansaba a su lado, ve el largo cabello caer con gracia por la orilla de la cama—_"Que lindo se ve"—_ piensa viéndolo embobado

—Idiota, necesito que acabes el registro de este caso— le dice señalando a Yu— después vas a anotar todo lo relacionado a esto, ¿entendido?— le pregunta con los brazos cruzados—Voy a una misión—

—Si, jiji— le dice mientras se levanta intentando no despertar a Yu— me cambio y voy— dice mientras el viejo sale del cuarto, piensa—_"Cuídate"—_, el pelirrojo busca en un cajón ropa interior mientras ve la hora, 5:40 am— Cuando Yu se despierte, se va enojar— susurra recordando que al japonés se le ve entrenando desde las cinco

Al poco termina de cambiarse, pero sin querer tira una pila de libros y despierta al japonés

— ¿Nani?— pregunta desorientado el japonés, intentando sentarse, pero un fuerte dolor en la parte baja de la espalda se lo impide— Itai— dice en voz baja viendo como Lavi le sonreía ampliamente

—Lo siento, no quería despertarte— le dice agachándose y acomodando los libros

—Tsk— se coloca de lado, para observar al pelirrojo, ya cambiado— ¿A dónde vas?— le pregunta un poco extrañado y triste, pues el otro pensaba irse sin despertarlo

—El panda me dejo trabajo, mientras va de misión— le informa acercándose y acariciando el rostro del japonés

—Deja— le dice dando un manotazo sin fuerza

—Si, si— le dice, pero sigue acariciando su rostro con tranquilidad— ¿prefieres que me quede contigo?— le pregunta tomando su mano y besándole la palma

—Si— contesta inaudiblemente con una mirada de ternura, la cual Lavi nunca pensó ver en su vida de Yu

—Voy por algo de ropa para que te cambies y me quedo todo el día contigo— le dice saliendo con el entrecejo fruncido, molesto consigo mismo—_"Joder, ¿por qué cambie de la noche a la mañana?"_— Camina rápidamente y al llegar entra al cuarto del samurái y observa la flor de loto con una mirada melancólica—Yu— se acerca a los cajones y saca ropa interior, también ropa para estar, y nota que casi toda es oscura, a excepción de los suéteres, todos de colores claros, coge uno de ellos, un lindo verde pistache, junto con un pantalón negro y una camisa de cuello a juego—Perfecto— susurra y abre la puerta del cuarto, entonces ve a Allen a punto de tocar—¿Allen?— pregunta sorprendido

—Lavi— el peliblanco lo ve sorprendido— ¿Qué haces aquí?— le pregunta viendo la ropa

—Ah, pues…— piensa algo rápidamente— Yu me pidió venir por un cambio de ropa, pues se fue a bañar y se olvido de la ropa— se inventa

—Oh—un brillo aparece en los ojos de Allen— ¿sigue en el baño?— le pregunta

—Mi cuarto esta cerca del baño— le recuerda— Me fue a levantar— hace una cara de pesadez— Y mi inocente Yo diciéndole "Toma mi bata y ve a tu cuarto"— dice mientras sale y cierra el cuarto— Pero no, el señorito quiere ir directo a desayunar y despierta al buen y lindo Lavi— se queja, mientras a Allen le aparece una gota en la nuca

—Ah— suspira cuando llegan al cuarto del pelirrojo

—Buenos, nos vemos— dice abriendo la puerta levemente y adentrándose, sin darle oportunidad al albino de ver el interior

— ¡Tardaste, baka!— dice la voz de Yu

—Me encontré a Allen— se justifica entregándole la ropa

—Tsk— ve el suéter con detenimiento— ¿Por qué el verde?— le pregunta

—Nunca te ha visto de verde, Yu— le contesta Lavi escuchando, por fin, los pasos de Allen alejarse furiosos

—Estúpido— le dice tomando la camisa y colocándosela, Lavi se deleita con el cuerpo al descubierto del japonés y sonríe orgulloso al ver las marcas por todo su cuello y pecho

—Bonita vista, Yu— le dice cuando el japonés se levanta y le da la espalda mientras se pone el pantalón

—Pervertido— le dice sonrojado aunque el pelirrojo no lo ve

—Pues te recuerdo que él que me busco anoche fuiste tú, querido— el japonés lo voltea a ver sorprendido por como lo llamo

—Usagi— le dice el pelirrojo se le acerca lo toma de la cintura y le besa con pasión

—Me estas poniendo, Yu— le dice mordisqueando su lóbulo— Te ves genial así— le dice mientras la mano libre baja y acaricia uno de los muslos de Yu

—Ah— suspira agitado el japonés— Ahorita no— le dice con una voz de lo más sumisa, el pelirrojo lo empieza a soltar

—Oh, Yu, ¿Por qué no?— le pregunta acariciando el trasero del japonés con avaricia

—Tenemos que ir a desayunar— le dice, alejándose de él y colocándose su pantalón con tranquilidad

—Y después vas conmigo a la biblioteca, ¿no?— le pregunta mientras el japonés se pone sus botas y el suéter, que Lavi pudo comprobar que le quedaba a medio muslo

— ¿Para el trabajo que te dejo Bookman?— le pregunta distraído, acomodándose lo mejor que puede su cabello en una cola baja y ambos salen del cuarto

—Ese mero— le dice sonriendo coqueto, el otro desvía la mirada

—Lavi, Kanda, Buenos días— les dice Marie con tranquilidad

—Nni-san— susurra Yu inconscientemente con una mirada un poco perdida

—Kanda— le dice Marie acariciándole la cabeza al pasar a su lado— Cojeas un poco— le avisa, el japonés lo ve extrañado, entonces Lavi lo abraza y le pregunta en el oído

— ¿Te sigue doliendo, Yu?— le pregunta frío y distante, como cuando empezaron el sexo, el japonés se extrémese inquieto

—Un poco— le contesta un poco cohibido— pero tengo más hambre que dolor así que…— lo toma de la mano y lo jala con dirección al comedor

—Ok— dice

*--------------*---------Con Allen--------*-------------*

Después de desayunar, Link lo obligo a ir de nueva cuenta a su cuarto, ahí lo empezó a besar con pasión, y el se dejo, nunca se negaba, estaba muy inquieto con sus sentimientos. El inglés juraba y re-juraba que amaba a Lenalee Lee, pero le encantaba estar con Lavi, añoraba besar a Kanda y se besaba con Link; vaya lío.

—Ah, Link— gime cuando el inspector le empieza a besar el cuello a la vez que lo acuesta— Ah— cierra sus ojos disfrutando los besos y caricias del rubio— _"¿Con quién quiero estar?"— _se pregunta totalmente confundido

*-------------------------*----------------------*----------------*------------------*------*

**Fin capitulo 2**

**Gracias por leer, hoy no estuve muy inspirada por lo que es un poco corto, pero bueno**

**Espero y les guste**

**La próxima semana actualizo Aférrate y a ver si pongo un song-fic de Lavi, Yu, Link y Allen**

**Mientras tanto agradecimientos especiales a:**

**Heart-ILZ**

**Niiku-Yuri**

**Sanctuary**

**Sekine**

**Raven K. Elict**

**isa-ys**

**Y ya saben pidan alguna pareja que deseen y se le incluirá, disculpen no haber puesto nada sobre Tiky y Yu pero el próximo si los pongo juntos**

**Votación**

**¿Allen se queda con…**

**Lenalee**

**Link**

**Con los dos 0.0¨¨**

**MI gran duda, espero y la contesten**

**Durante todo el fic, ira esa votación así que…**

**¡Opinen!**

**Besos, y cuídense**


	3. Chapter 3

**De amores que lastiman**

**Volví, después de actualizar Aférrate, el cual era mi objetivo del mes, pues casi pierdo la idea de su actualización, respecto a este fic, lo he decidido, ya sé totalmente como avanzará la relación de Lavi y Yu, la votación sobre con quien se queda Allen va:**

**A-Con Lenalee: 0**

**B-Con Link: 1**

**C-Con los dos: 1**

**D-No me interesa: 1**

**Bueno sin más que decir por el momento, el 3 capitulo De Amores que Lastiman**

*------------------*---------------------*---------------------------*-----------------*

— "_¿Con quién quiero estar?"—__se pregunta totalmente confundido_… recibiendo gustoso las caricias desesperadas de Link, mientras él mismo acariciaba la espalda del inspector

—Allen— le dice excitado acariciando las piernas del inglés con urgencia y rozando su hombría con la del menor, ambos gimen por la acción

—Link…— murmulla mientras se vuelven a besar y sus ropas empiezan a desaparecer

*---------------*------------*

Ambos se encontraban desayunando, uno su soba y el otro curry.

—Hola, Lavi, Kanda— los saluda la agradable voz de Lena, el primero responde alegremente el saludo y el otro la observa y asiste, se sienta al lado de Kanda y en un susurro les dice emocionada — sé lo del bebé— ambos la observan

—Estúpido Komui— dice Yu, a los otros le aparece un gota en la nuca— ¿Y qué, niña?— le pregunta brusco

— ¿Puedo ser la tía?— les pregunta cerrando los ojos, al abrirlos ve a Kanda con la quijada desencaja y Lavi con una mirada de "bromeas ¿no?"— Por favor— les pide

—Tsk— cierra los ojos, y suelta un leve gruñido— Ya que— dice después de un largo silencio, la china lo abraza ganándose una leve queja y un fuerte gruñido de molestia

—Gracias— le da un sonoro beso en la mejilla y de la nada aparece Komui con objetos no identificables en las manos y un aura asesina

—Ka-n-da-kun— dice tenebrosamente el nipón agarra su cintura y nota la ausencia de mugen y lentamente traga saliva

—Nni-san— lo llama Lena con una amable sonrisa demasiado, pero demasiado, sospechosa— ¿no deberías estar trabajando?— le dice, Komui retrocede un paso— ¿nni-san?— pregunta y Komui dice

—No te atrevas a volver a tocar a MI Lenalee-chan— le dice y desaparece

—Como lo controlas, Lena— le dice Lavi, sonriéndole coqueto, ella corresponde la sonrisa algo nerviosa y ve como Yu sigue como si nada su desayuno sin prestarles atención alguna

—"_Estúpido Lavi, es un verdadero imbécil"— _piensa el nipón comiendo su soba y escuchando sin escuchar la plática

*-------*--------------------*--------------*--------------------*-------*

Link movía expertamente un par de dedos dentro del peliblanco, el cual emitía gemidos sin control de placer inigualable, mientras se besaba con el rubio y rozaban sus miembros desnudos

—Link…— suspira Walker, mientras el mayor remueve sus dedos y empieza a adentrarse en él— Dios— suspira, mientras un dolor empieza a invadir su cuerpo desde su ano

—Tranquilo, Allen— le dice mordiéndose sus labios, evitando entrar bruscamente en él

—Si— Link se adentra totalmente y espera que el quinceañero se acostumbre al invasor mientras lame las lágrimas del pequeño, este asombrado por el tamaño de su acompañante

Mueve sus largas manos en el miembro de Allen ganándose un leve gemido, al poco siente un leve pero agradable movimiento en las caderas del pequeño, Link captando las intensiones le da un leve embestida

*--------*--------*----------*----------*--------------*-------*--------*----------*----------*

El pelirrojo veía meditar a Yu mientras llenaba el reporte sobre lo que acontecía del samurái, en eso el golem del nipón suena

—_Kanda y Lavi, por favor de reportarse a la oficina del supervisor_— Se voltean a ver y el pelirrojo se levanta de un salto, mientras el japonés lo imita despacio, Lavi lo abraza y besa la punta de la respingona nariz de Yu, este gruñe molesto

—Vamos— le dice, mientras salen tranquilos y el nipón acomoda a mugen en su cinto

/***Al llegar donde Komui***/

—Hola, Lavi-kun, Kanda-kun ^0^— los saluda demasiado alegre, el nipón lo ve casi asesinándolo y Lavi se rasca la nuca

— ¿Qué quieres Komui?— pregunta Yu queriendo desfundar a mugen y cortarle la cabeza, pero de la nada sale Rever con un café todo extrañado y desde atrás Komui dice

—Tiene una misión en Polonia, para ser exactos en su capital, Varsovia— mientras Rever tiembla de rabia— ha habido el registro de que ven en el centro de la ciudad una pareja bailando, la pareja no tiene pies, y nunca se le ha visto la cara a ninguno de ellos, pero poseen un brillo espectral verdoso…— dice viéndolos

—Inocencia— susurra Lavi con una semi-sonrisa

—Más que probable, los buscadores han visto muy leve la actividad de akumas— ambos lo ven curiosos— Pero describen a un hombre de unos veinticinco, más o menos, cabellos largos ondulados en coleta baja, muy atractivo, con un lunar en el ojo izquierdo, vestuario blanco y de su cuerpo salen mariposas—

—El Conde Tiky Mikk— dice Lavi, Yu lo observa— el hombre del arca— le explica, Yu recuerda sin mucho animo al de lentes

—Un imbécil— susurra entrecerrando sus ojos

—Parten dentro de dos horas— les dice al ver como Rever deja su café vació en la mesa llena de papeles y truena sus manos— Nos veremos— y ellos se van, al salir escuchan — ¡No me mates Rever-kun!— y se van

*---------*------------------------*---------*

Las embestidas parecían no ser ordenadas por su mente, pensaba Link, sus cuerpos al borde del orgasmo, ambos besaban y acariciaban lo más que podían

El peliblanco siente una oleada total de placer y se corre en las manos de su amante, un par de embestidas más y siente algo caliente inundar su ano

—Ah, Link— suspira mientras el mayor se deja caer sobre él y es abrazado con debilidad

—Allen— susurra Link saliendo delicadamente— Allen— se levanta y le besa levemente

—Estoy cansado— le dice el pequeño con los ojos entrecerrados y sus mejillas muy sonrojadas

—Durmamos un rato— se acuesta al lado del pequeño y lo abraza, obligándolo a colocar su cabeza blanca en su pecho

*--*---*----*-----*------*-----*----*---*--*

El nipón acabo de ordenar su pequeña maleta, se baño al terminar se coloco su traje de exorcista y se peino en su habitual coleta alta, al ver su cuello nota un hematoma un poco morado pero en su mayoría rojizo

—Tsk— sale de su cuarto, no sin antes observar con melancolía su reloj de arena en el cual descansaba la flor de loto, con solo tres pétalos por caer—Ah— suspira al salir y cerrar el cuarto, camina despacio hasta las barcas ahí ve a Komui, con un gran chicón en su cabeza, ni su boina lo lograba esconder algo deprimido, Rever tranquilo y sonriente, Lenalee que al verlo se le acerca y empieza a hablar

—Ve con mucho cuidado, Kanda— el japonés asiste y observa a Lavi— ¿me lo prometes?— le dice con una mirada inocente y tristona, Yu suspira

—"_Joder, ¿por qué no me puedo negar a esa cara caprichuda?"—_ piensa lamentándose enormemente apreciar tanto a la china que cuando niños lo torturaba muy a su estilo (nótese con lindos vestidos) — Tsk, supongo— dice y ella le sonríe felizmente, el baja la cabeza con un suspiro—_"Solo por que es como una hermana menor"—_ piensa mientras se sube a la barca y Lavi después de él y empieza a remar, Lena, Komui y Rever despidiéndose de los dos, Lavi contestano las despedidas, Yu voltea verlos y se le forma un nudo en la garganta—_"un mal presentimiento"—_ piensa mientras los ve desaparecer al dar una vuelta

*-///

—Eso fue raro— dice Rever— Kanda nunca voltea vernos cuando va de misión— añade

—Tienes razón, Rever golpeador-kun— le dice Komui, Rever aprieta el puño queriendo golpearlo

—Se veía preocupado— dice Lena— ¿Cuántos pétalos le quedan?— le pregunta a su hermano

—Tres— contesta serio

—Kanda— dice preocupada

*-///

—Déjame, baka-usagi— le dice Kanda sonrojado, al ser besado por el pelirrojo, nada más al llegar a tierra firme

—No quiero, Yu-chan— le dice besando su blanco cuello y lamiendo el hematoma del nipón— ¿Ya no te duele?— le pregunta acariciando su trasero con tranquilidad

—No, ahora déjame— le ordena más sonrojado, empujándolo— tenemos una misión— dice mientras caminan al tren

—Y mucho tiempo por delante— le contesta insinuante

—Tsk—

/********/********/***********/

—No hay rastro de esos espíritus durante el día— dice un atractivo morena, de ojos dorados

—Son fantasmas nocturno, Conde Mikk— le contesta una joven de ojos azules eléctricos y cabellos rojizo largos y ondulados— Además, ¿no sería más fácil para usted esperar que los estúpidos exorcistas la encontraran y después robársela?— pregunta mientras le sirve un humeante café

—Si, pero si es el de complejo de niña, me gustaría verlo llorar destrozado— dice con una cruel sonrisa

—Viólalo— le dice la pelirroja mientras le sirve una rebanada de pastel de fresas, el conde la observa asombrado de la indiferencia de la chica a cualquier tema—así de fácil, amo—

/***********/********/*******/

—Lavi— suspira el japonés recostado en uno de los asientos, mientras Lavi le besa y acaricia sus muslos— Déjame dormir— le pide al sentir como el pelirrojo roza su excitación con sus piernas— No quiero— el pelirrojo le suelta la coleta y le jala el cabello obligándolo a dejar descubierto su cuello, y empieza a marcarlo

—Vamos, Yu— le dice empezando a abrirle el abrigo de exorcista hábilmente al igual que la camisa, el japonés le golpea la espalda con fuerza, harto de los golpes suelta sus cabellos y con la mano le hace presión en la manzana de Adán empezando a asfixiarlo

—La-vi— lo llama llevando ambas manos a su cuello intentando de quitarse la mano de Lavi de cuello, rápidamente Lavi con su otra mano lo deja desnudo—Ya-me-te— le pide, al sentir como le abre las piernas y escucha como baja el cierre de su pantalón al abrir sus ojos, lo ve desnudo del pecho, solo con la ropa del lado izquierdo del brazo con el cual lo asfixiaba, nota algo intentando entrar en él, y desiste con la mano en su cuello y le empieza a golpear el pecho, Lavi pone más presión en su cuello, obligándolo a cerrar sus ojos e intentar respirar, la presión en su ano aumenta y lo siente entrar lentamente, un dolor se extiende por su cuerpo mientras empieza a mover mucho sus piernas

—Yu— gime Lavi mientras da una fuerte embestida y se adentra totalmente en el nipón, ganándose un sofocado grito, lo observa y lo ve pálido con lágrimas en sus grisáceos ojos, suelta su cuello y lo ve tomar una bocanada de aire, sonríe cínico y le empieza a besar el cuello, y empieza a mover sus manos en el pene de Yu, intentando excitarlo algo

—Sal— le pide, cuando siente como se le empiezan a dormir sus piernas

—Oh, Yu, no seas cruel— se hace para atrás y de golpe para delante, Yu se muerde su labio inferior, aunque un leve gemido de dolor se escucha, cubierto totalmente por el de placer de Lavi.

-*********----*------*---*********-

Allen se despertó, se dio una rápida ducha y salió algo apurado al jardín del la orden donde Lenalee lo esperaba nerviosa

—Lenalee— le llama la china lo voltea a ver con una sonrisa alegre, él se la contesta

—Allen-kun, ¿y Link-san?— le pregunta extrañada de no ver al acosador personal de Allen cerca

—Se sintió mal y se puso a dormir— le dice— por ello llegué un algo tarde— le dice y agachándose añade— Lamento mucho mi retraso, Lenalee—

Se ríe la china—Allen-kun también acabo de llegar, no te preocupes— le dice ambos se sonrojan nerviosos

*------------*-------------*------------*

El japonés se vistió después de que Lavi saliera por algo que comer, lo hizo con lentitud y dejando que un par de lágrimas escaparan por su rostro, le dolía aun más que su primera vez el ano, al relajarse un poco, práctica caminar, nota que cojea mucho sigue ensayando hasta que logra que sea un muy leve el cojeo, se acaricia un poco el trasero intentando mitigar el dolor

—Baka-usagi— dice temblando levemente—Joder, estúpido— susurra viendo el asiento donde estuvieron, manchado de sangre, mucha sangre y semen, aparta la vista asqueado, se sienta en el otro y empieza a ver la ventana—_"No quiero que sea así"—_piensa observando su vientre—_"Quiero que me trate bien, para no sentir rencor hacia el bebe"_— regresa la vista a la ventana

*---------*-------*

Lavi regresaba con una charola en ella un par de sándwiches y dos tazas leche de chocolate, pensando en lo que había hecho

—"_Se podría decir que abuse de él"_— suspira— Ya que— le resta importancia, mientras camina nota a una mujer rubia, de hermosos ojos castaños, caminar con un poco de dificultad, mientras platicaba con su vientre y lo acariciaba

—Mamá tiene hambre, ¿te gustaría un pie? Por que a mamá le gustaría— decía tiernamente, Lavi la ve extrañado, entonces sale un hombre del mismo compartimiento que la mujer

—Cariño, espérame— le pide

—Si te espero, nunca iré a comer— le dice haciendo un mohín

—Lo siento— y se encaminan al comedor del tren

—Yu— susurra aumentando el paso, mientras siente un nudo en el estomago—Volví— dice mientras abre la puerta, Yu lo observa indiferente y regresa su mirada a la ventana— Deberías de decirme no sé, algo— le dice sentándose a su lado y ofreciéndole el sándwich y la taza de leche

—Tsk— toma el sándwich le da una mordida y la taza la observa con una mueca de molestia— Odio el dulce— Lavi siente como si le hubieran lanzado una flecha en la frente

—No había otra cosa— le dice con una sonrisa forzada

—Tsk— toma la taza, evitando rozar a Lavi y le da un trago

*---*-----*----*-----*---*

Al llegar a Polonia (me salte muchísimo del viaje que me hago vieja) es casi las diez de la noche y el japonés caminaba con una cara de sueño, que Lavi esperaba que se durmiera caminando en cualquier momento, ninguno nota una mirada fija en el pelilargo

—Ya llegaron los exorcista— dice la persona

—Yu, ahí están los buscadores— le dice al ver a un grupo de buscadores cerca de un elegante hotel

—Ah— se cubre la boca mientras bosteza—Si— caminan y los guía a sus habitaciones, iban a compartir una de cama matrimonial, todos esperan que el japonés hiciera capricho, pero este agarra se quieta las botas, la coleta y el abrigo, se acuesta y cubre, se acercan y lo notan dormido

—Con razón no se quejo nada— dice Lavi, mientras cierra la puerta, después de despedirse de los buscadores, y quitarse la chamarra, las botas y la bandana, acostándose al lado de Yu, observándolo dormir tranquilamente, le pasa el brazo por la cintura y coloca su frente en el hombro de Yu

--***----*****------*****----***--

Al día siguiente, al abrir los ojos, Kanda siente un peso en su pecho, al bajar su mirada ve a Lavi, ocupándolo de almohada y abrazándolo posesivamente, sube la mirada al techo y ve a un atractivo hombre en el techo, viéndolos analíticamente

—Parche-kun y Furiosos ojos-kun— Yu frunce el entrecejo, furioso tomando a mugen y la desenfunda, el hombre baja y se coloca sobre ellos, en el aire— Eres toda una belleza, Kanda Yu-kun— le dice coqueto— Hoy destruiré la inocencia de este lugar— se para en el cuarto y atraviesa el piso —Hasta la otra, Yu— y desaparece, Kanda suelta a mugen y suspira aliviado

—Usagi— dice quitándoselo de encima y sentándose en la cama, recoge a mugen y la enfunda, siente un abrazo y un beso en la nuca

—Buenos días, Yu-chan— le dice Lavi

—No me llames Yu-chan, baka-usagi— le gruñe, y se levanta disimulando la mueca de dolor al ser un movimiento rápido— Voy a bañarme— le dice acercándose a su maleta y sacando su ropa de baño y repuesto

—Oh, Yu ¿no quieres que me bañe contigo?— le pregunta, pues lo noto cojear bastante

—No, gracias— dice acercándose a la puerta que suponía el baño y acierta, ve un muy elegante baño, con una gran tina, que pensaba ocupar, pero vuelve a sentir un escalofrío por su espalda al ser tocado levemente, voltea de reojo y ve a Lavi, se tranquiliza

—Vamos a bañarnos, Yu— le dice abrazándolo, el samurái asiste, un poco extrañado— Que bien— dice besándole otra vez la nuca

—Tsk— se adentran

*------------*---------Al anochecer—------*------------*

Llegaron al centro de Varsovia, ven como de la nada aparece una pareja bailando, pero notan algo más, en un cuarto cerca se ve una iluminación verde, rápidamente se adentran al lugar en silencio, y no escuchan nada, abren la puerta y ven una caja con dos figurillas bailando

El pelirrojo toma la caja y revisa, sacando un trozo de la inocencia y viendo desaparecer al la pareja del centro de la ciudad, Yu observa fijamente la caja de madera, frunce levemente el ceño, pero lo suaviza rápidamente

—Quería que las personas vieran que aún sin música servía— dice Lavi y Yu toma la caja con una sonrisa

—Es bonita— susurra, Lavi lo ve extrañado, mientras guarda la inocencia en su chamarra— Es una madera muy fina, y estos adornos dorados, parecen de oro, solo es de arreglarle el sonido y limpiarla y sería un muy bonito alhajero, quizá a Lena le gustaría— dice pensativamente

—Hay que llevarla ¿no?— dice sonriéndole levemente

—Si— murmulla sonriendo

—Exorcistas— dice la voz de Tiky Mikk

—Tiky— dice Lavi, activando su inocencia, Yu observa al Noé y deja la caja en un lugar seguro, mientras desenfunda a mugen y se le acerca, activándola

—Noé— dice

Y empieza la pelea, se alejan del lugar a un bosque cercano y ven dos caminos

—Separémonos, Lavi— dice Yu, Lavi asiste y se van por diferentes caminos

/*

Lavi ve a varios akumas nivel 2 y piensa solo una cosa

—"_Una trampa, diablos, Yu"_—

/*

EL nipón fue golpeado en la espalda por una mujer pelirroja de ojos azules, vestía un largo y exuberante vestido negro y traía una lanza con adornos en dorado

—Exorcista-dono ¿dónde esta la inocencia de mi amo?— pregunta lanzándose al ataque, rápidamente

—Nunca te la daré— dice correspondiendo el ataque

/*

—Lero— le llama Tiky— ¿quién tendrá la inocencia?— le pregunta al paraguas pensativo

—Probablemente el samurái, lero, se ve más fuerte que el Bookman junior, lero— contesta el paraguas de calabaza

—Si— y se lanza hacía donde el samurái a la vez que Lavi derrotaba a todos los akumas

/*

—Ya no puedes exorcista ¿verdad?— pregunta la pelirroja con tranquilidad, al verlo respirar entrecortadamente

—Claro que todavía puedo, maldita akuma— le dice, la mujer niega

—Soy un humano, exorcista— le dice mientras le lanza un ataque que apenas puede esquivar— Solo busco a mi hermano Deak— dice— se fue cuando tenía 6 años, con un viejo viajero—

— ¿Y a mi qué, puta?— le pregunta

—Era un viejo Bookman, ese viajero— le dice mientras aparece Tiky a su lado— Oh, amo— dice tranquilizándose de inmediato, Tiky rápidamente se acerca a Yu y avienta su espada

—Mugen— dice al verse entre los fuertes brazos del Noé— Suéltame— le ordena, removiéndose

—No, lindura— y lo besa apasionadamente, el nipón intenta separar sus labios, pero no puede, así que, le da un rodillazo entre sus piernas, separándolo de él, temblando, mientras Tiky soba su miembro— Vaya rudeza— Yu toma a Mugen y los amenaza, entonces

—Yu— la voz de Lavi, el voltea hacía donde venía y lo ve llegar, se acerca preocupado— ¿estás bien?— pregunta, Kanda asiste

—Imposible, ¿Deak?— pregunta la voz de la mujer, Lavi voltea y la ve sorprendido

—Electra— Yu los observa al igual que Mikk

—Vaya— susurra Tiky tomando de la mano a Electra y jalándola— Vámonos—

—Si— y se van rápidamente, Lavi empieza a revisar a Yu, este lo observa

—Mi hermana mayor, desapareció cuando tenía poco de cumplir 6, en ese tiempo apareció Bookman y decidí ser su aprendiz, y olvidarme del pasado. Empezando a hacer registro, realmente pensé que ella estaba muerta— le dice— Pero no importa, yo no tengo familia— le dice mientras caminan de regreso a la ciudad

—Tsk, no pregunte— dice triste, mientras disimuladamente acaricia su vientre—_"No tienes familia, dices; pero serás el padre de mi bebé, ¿aún así no tendrías familia? ¿O al menos un hijo?"—_ le pregunta viéndolo, Lavi ni lo observaba, ajeno a sus pensamientos

—Vamos por la cajita de música, Yu— le dice sonriéndole el otro asiste

—Si— contesta pensativo

*------------*-----------------*-------------*

Allen abre sus ojos, y huele un aroma familiar, Lenalee

—Que cómodo estoy— dice, mientras besa el cuello de la china

—Allen-kun— dice, mientras se sientan y se empiezan a vestir— No vayas a decir nada de esto— le pide sonrojada, mientras se ve en su tocador

—Digo algo y Komui me mata, sin dejarme explicar, Lena— le dice coqueto

—Allen-kun— dice sentándosele en las piernas— Me gusto lo que hiciste hoy— le dice coqueta

—Entonces lo repetiré— le dice mientras se levantan y Lenalee abre la puerta y revisa que no haya nadie cerca, Allen sale a su señal— Nos vemos— le dice dándole un leve beso en los labios

—Si, Allen-kun— dice Lena

—"_¿Con quien quiero estar, dios misericordioso?"—_ pregunta mientras se dirige a su cuarto, después de pasar dos días en el de Lenalee

————————*-———————*————————

**Acabe el capitulo 3**

**¡Votación!**

**1.- Allen se quedará con…**

**-Lenalee**

**-Link**

**-Los dos (han de ser muy liberales los tres 0.0)**

**-No me interesa**

**2.- La cajita será de…**

**-Yu-chan**

**-Lena-chan**

**-El bebé (opción dada por mi hermana mayor) **

**3.- ¿Komui algún día trabajara?**

**-Si **

**-No**

**-Cuando tenga hijos (si encuentra alguien que lo aguante)**

**4.- ¿Rever es genial?**

**-Si**

**-No**

**-Mientras no me regañe a mi, si (pero lo comprendo con ese jefe… ¬-¬#)**

**Ya van a salir los demás personajes así que si quieren dar votaciones por alguna otra parejita**

**-Marie con Miranda (desde siempre los he visto como tal, pero…)**

**-Komui con Miranda (tengo un serio problema con esta pareja .)**

**-Krory [ámenlo] con algún Occ (denme alguna opción de cómo debería ser, además de paciente &. &)**

**-Cross Marian [alabado sea] con Cloud [un ejemplo de mujer a seguir]**

**Bueno y ustedes díganme si, si o si, no**

**Bueno el próximo capitulo, no habrá tanto lemon, resaltemos ****tanto**

**Además de que Tiky volverá a salir junto con Electra mi primer Occ, además de que es la más cruel del fic, si [quémenla, ámenla y alábenla]**

**Besotes y se cuidan mucho…**

**Un review = actualización rápida**


	4. Chapter 4

**De Amores que Lastiman**

**Volví #-# y con el capitulo 4 a cuestas (y como pesa)**

**Sin más que decir el capitulo**

*****************--------------------------------****************

Ambos se encontraban en el tren de regreso, ninguno hablaba, el pelirrojo por no saber que decir y el otro por adorar el silencio.

—Yu— llama, el nipón lo observa— sobre lo del otro día en el tren, lo siento— dice viéndolo profundamente

—No importa— contesta el nipón en un susurro, medio dormido— Ahora déjame dormir— le ordena mientras se acuesta en el asiento y se acomoda

—De acuerdo—dice Lavi, ve como rápidamente se queda dormido y luego observa la caja musical entre sus brazos—Yu— se quita la chaqueta y la coloca sobre el nipón al verlo temblar levemente

*------------------------*---------------------------*-------------------------*

El conde Mikk y Electra caminaban por el mundo de Road a paso lento, el conde abre otra puerta y por ella entran y llegan a la mansión del conde del milenio

—Hola Tiky-pon, Electra-chan y Lero— dice el conde animadamente junto a él, Lulubell y Road

—Conde-tama—el paraguas vuela al gordito a gran velocidad pero la niña lo toma y se lo lleva corriendo

—Conde-sama, ah y tu—dice indiferente la pelirroja, al conde le aparece una gran gota en la nuca y la otra se enoja

—No entiendo por que el Maestro Conde te acepto— dice la rubia viéndola con odio

—Por que soy más bonita que tú— le contesta sonriente, Tiky le cubre la boca

—Discúlpala, esta de mal humor— dice y Electra niega con la cabeza—Gracias por la bienvenida— y se van hacía el cuarto de Tiky—Si la sigues haciendo enojar, te matará— le dice un poco preocupado por la pelirroja, ella levanta su mano y de esta sale su lanza, envuelta por un brillo rojo, sangre—Deja de hacer eso— le pide asqueado

—Pero es por esta habilidad que el Conde del Milenio me acepto aquí— le recuerda— además con esta lanza destruiré a los inmundos humanos…— le dice sonriendo— también a los Noé son humanos— le recuerda arrogante—quiero verlos rogando por su miserable vida— el placer aparta su mirada, sabiendo que ella cumpliría su amenaza sin dudar ni un poco y eso le preocupo y le recordó como la conoció

Flash Back

_Iba por un bosque, ha por una inocencia cerca de una montaña, la ventisca lo obligaba a ir por dentro de las cuevas del pie de la montaña, para evitar el frío viento y entonces escucha unos gritos y se acerca corriendo_

_Un hombre cubierto de su propia sangre, sin la mitad de su cuerpo de la cintura para abajo, aparta su vista de él y ve a otro sobre algo gritando groserías y maldiciones, de pronto un haz de luz lo manda volando y ve a una chica con una blusa escotada y una falda a medio muslo pararse, la sangre la cubría totalmente dejándole sabiendo solo sus electrizantes ojos azules que lo voltean a ver_

—_Otro— la escucha decir y ve como de su mano empieza a salir un haz de luz rojo y la punta de una lanza—Hoy me molestaron mucho— dice mientras sale totalmente una lanza y va a atacar al placer_

—_HEY, no soy tu enemigo— le dice esquivando sus ataques con precisión al sentir como lo corta del brazo, entonces usa sus habilidades de Noé y atraviesa el piso, la chica empieza a atacar la tierra, pero él sale de un muro y ve como dice algo y empieza a salir humo del piso, ella salta y explota el piso, ella baja a un árbol cercano ahí, quedando parada en su punta_

—_Huyo— dice entonces el placer se le acerca caminando por el aire y ella lo observa anonadada_

—_Hola, señorita, ¿se encuentra bien?— le pregunta sonriéndole, ella asiste— eso era lo que quería preguntarte desde el principio, señorita—le dice_

—_Ah— la escucha— entonces creo que le deberé una disculpa— la chica da media vuelta y baja del árbol con un gracioso salto y la lanza se vuelve a adentrar en su brazo y ella se va caminando como si nada_

— _¿AH?— el placer la observa irse—Que chica— susurra observando como dejo destruido el lugar— eso era una inocencia— le empieza a seguir y la encuentra desnuda dentro de un lago, limpiándose la sangre_

—"_esto me gusta"— piensa_

—_Salga— dice la chica de pronto sin moverse ni un ápice, Tiky sale y dice_

—_Quería saber sobre tu lanza— le dice al verla observarlo_

—_Regálame tu camisa— le dice, él se quita el saco y se quita la camisa viendo como ella se levanta, el largo de su cabello rojo le cubre hasta medio muslo, pero se ciñe a su espalda, la lanza aparece y Tiky coloca la camisa en la punta, mientras la lanza se adentra en su brazo la camisa se acerca hasta ser tomada por la pelirroja—Ah— suspira la chica colocándosela moviendo su cabello, Mikk observa sus glúteos y traga saliva, al ver como su propia camisa la cubría todo lo mínimamente necesario_

—_Esto, señorita, ¿me contestará?— le pregunta mientras ella da media vuelta y se le acerca_

—_Pisas mi ropa— le dice, pero el conde la ignora, pues se le ve los pechos demasiado bien, por la humedad del cuerpo—Idiota— le da un manotazo que lo tira al agua y recoge su ropa—Es una maldición— le dice mientras se va_

—_Ah…— se levanta y nota un problema en sus pantalones—Joder—_

—_Nos volveremos a ver Noé del placer— la escucha decir y la observa_

Fin Flash Back

—"Cumplió"— piensa Tiky mientras la pelirroja se acuesta boca arriba en su cama y cierra sus ojos—Electra— la llama, ella lo observa y el se acuesta a su lado— ¿me contarás sobre tu hermano Deak?— le pregunta

—Si quieres— le dice

***************----------------------****************---------------------**************

Allen, Link y Lena partían a una misión en Luxemburgo, la china un poco enfurruñada pues quería darle la bienvenida a Kanda y a Lavi, pero muy preocupada por su relación con Allen

Allen un poco nervioso, pues iba con sus dos amantes y solo Link sabía de la relación a paralelo de él y ella

Link indiferente mientras los veía intercambiar miradas nerviosas, el inspector suspira un poco inseguro de cómo avanzarían las relaciones que Allen tenía con Lenalee-san y él mismo

Ninguno se atrevía a decir lo que les preocupaba por temor de que fuese verdad y no solo suposiciones

/*******************----------------------------********************/

El nipón abre sus ojos y ve como Lavi escribía en su libreta roja, se levanta y cae la chaqueta del pelirrojo

—Oh, que buenos que despiertas, Yu, ya casi llegamos— le dice sonriente, el japonés aparta la mirada

—Tsk— abre el alhajero y toma a la pareja y los ve—"necesito arreglarles los rostros y las ropas"— piensa

—Creo que a Lenalee le gustará— le dice Lavi

— ¿Lenalee?— pregunta sacado de onda—Si espero que si—susurra volviendo a ver la cajita

—Yu— murmulla el pelirrojo extrañado, pues el japonés era el más atento a todo a su alrededor y lo notaba distraído

*************--------------------------***************-------------------------************

—Bueno, mi hermano Deak tenía los ojos desiguales, uno de verde esmeralda y el otro azul eléctrico, a mi madre le gustaban sus ojos— le dice Electra a Tiky, recostada de lado, viéndolo fijamente— pero ella murió cuando él tenía 4 años y yo tenía 9 pero aun así tuve que trabajar ya que mi padre nos abandonó cuando nació Deak— le dice entrecerrando sus ojos, Tiky cree verlos convertidos en navajas— cuando Deak apenas cumplió 6 años, tuve un accidente y no pude volver a casa hasta dos años y medio después, más los vecino me dijeron que se fue con un viejo historiador, llamado Bookman— le dice— yo en ese momento tenía 13 años y empecé a buscarlo, en ese viaje me encontré con un muchacho que me decían que era el otro aprendiz del Bookman, Darían, pero solo logre verlo a distancia pues me acercaba y él desaparecía, tenía el cabello del color de la paja corto, menos en un mechón en su nuca, que le llegaba a las rodillas— suspira y un escalofrío la recorre

—Ese Darían ¿te hizo algo?— le pregunta

—Si— contesta y levanta sus manos— él fue el que me introdujo la oz de la muerte— le dice

—Pero tu arma es una lanza— dice Tiky

—No la he evolucionado a su máximo— contesta— me dijo que cuando lo hiciera el dios de la muerte vendría por mí, y me llevaría con él—suelta una risa nerviosa—Vaya idiotez— susurra con voz entrecortada

—Te da miedo, ¿no?— le pregunta

—Obvio— le dice y lo observa, el conde logra ver en lo profundo de sus ojos, el miedo y la inseguridad que nunca antes había visto y eso le atravesó el corazón y la abrazó

—Te prometo protegerte— le dice acariciando su cabello fuego

—No le he pedido promesas, amo— le dice, Tiky sonríe, pues "amo" para ella era un mote

*---------*-----------------------------*---------*

El nipón esperó que el tren se detuviera para levantarse bien y acompañar al pelirrojo a recibir sus maletas

Baja con tranquilidad después Lavi lo alcanza

—No me dejes atrás, Yu— le dice respirando entrecortadamente

—No me llames Yu, idiota— le dice con una mirada de odio

—Que brusco— le dice mientras caminan a la orden a paso lento, en el camino compran algunas cosas (pintura, pinceles, etc.) para arreglar la caja musical

*-------------*-------------------*-----------*

En la orden se ve a Komui caminando mientras lee unos papeles, tan distraído que de pronto se cae por las escaleras y derrumba a Miranda

—Ay— se escucha un quejido

—Lo siento— susurra el chino y se levanta luego la ayuda a levantarse, al hacerlo ambos quedan muy juntos, y se sonrojan—Eh, realmente lo siento, Miranda-san— le dice dando un paso para atrás, la alemana lo imita

—No hay problema, Komui-san— le dice bajando el rostro

—Ah, por cierto — dice de repente, para interrumpir el incomodo silencio, entre ellos— ¿podrías ir dentro de dos horas a mi oficina?— Miranda asiste— bueno te veo al rato— y se va, la alemana lo observa irse con el sonrojo aun presente en sus mejillas, pero ninguno nota a Marie y Chaoji observándolos

—Miranda-san se sonrojo— dice Chaoji

—Si— contesta Marie con el ceño fruncido

*--------------------------------*----------------------------------*---------------------------------*

La china observa como el inglés y Link caminaban un poco por delante de ella, Allen cargaba sus maletas y Link la propia

—Allen-kun—lo llama un poco preocupada, el nombrado se detiene y la observa curioso— ¿todavía esta muy lejos el hotel?— le pregunta cansada

—Ya falta poco, Lenalee— ella camina hasta alcanzarlos y se coloca entre los dos, el inglés la observa sonriente— si estas cansada, te puedo cargar— le dice bromista, la china se sonroja

—No, gracias— Link los ve con una leve sonrisa aunque por dentro se moría de celos, mientras siguen caminando incluso lo meten a la plática, haciéndole reír con naturalidad

*---------------*-------------*--------------*-----------------*-----------------*

Tiky sale de su cuarto, pues ya se había cansado de leer y como siempre Electra se durmió, mientras le acariciaba el cabello

—"Que chica tan problemática"—piensa el conde Mikk, caminando al jardín, donde seguramente Road jugaba con Lero y los gemelos Jasdero y Debito—"Pensando en otra problemática"— recuerda que a la sueño no le caía Electra, pero que como la pelirroja gustaba de jugar con ella (cuando nadie quería), la aceptaba

—Tiky— lo llama la voz de Lulubell, la ve acercarse con sus sensuales y felinos movimientos— ¿cansado de tanta actividad con tu criada?— le dice sonriente

—Te recuerdo que no tengo nada con Electra, Lulubell— le dice

—Pues parecen pareja— le dice, el placer observa a su alrededor al notar que solo ellos dos estaban la toma de la cintura y acerca sus rostros

—Lulubell, ¿acaso estás celosa?— le pregunta rozando sus labios, la siente tensarse levemente

—No seas arrogante, Tiky— le dice mordiéndose el labio inferior insinuantemente— ¿por ti, celosa yo?— le pregunta alejando sus rostros y soltándose del agarre de su "hermano"— primero muerta— y se va tan tranquila como siempre

—Lulubell— susurra y entonces

—Amo, ¿por qué no folla con ella?— dice la voz de Electra adormilada— se nota que ambos quieren— la voltea a ver y la ve con SU pijama y SU bata negra, que le quedaban muy grandes, puestas pero se le veían extrañamente bien, con su cabello revuelto y esa cara adormilada, con sus rozados labios entre abiertos

—Enana— le dice agarrándola del cabello, al tiempo que se intenta controlar y no lanzarse a besarla (cogerla) ahí— No hables así aquí— le ordena, ella lo ve con las cejas arqueadas y con un leve bostezo

—Estúpido amo, yo hablo lo que quiero y como quiero— le saca la lengua infantilmente y se va a la cocina

—Tragona— le grita al verla irse, viendo el ondeado de SU bata

—Como sea— le dice moviendo la mano para restarle importancia

—Electra— la sigue con la mirada hasta verla desaparecer, luego se dirige al jardín y ve a los pequeños Noé jugando, o sea, Road obligando a jugar a los gemelos, Lulubell lo observa junto con el Conde a la distancia

—Tiky se esta fijando en esa niña, mas allá de lo sexual— dice Lulubell

—Si— el conde tuerce un pañuelo— Lulubell-chan, haz lo que sea para alejarlos…

—*/----------------------*----------*----------------------/*—

Miranda, Krory y una chica de ojos cafés y cabellos negros y sin mucha pechonalidad, esperaban al supervisor; una nerviosa, el otro emocionado y la última cabeceando y bostezando

—Sara-san— la llama el barón, con precaución, pues la chica se hizo de su fama de golpear al ser despertada—Sara-san— se tira del sofá donde estaban para esquivar un puñetazo, pero sin querer se jala a la pelinegra y ella cae con un golpe seco, la alemana se acerca y ven que ella sigue durmiendo a pierna suelta

—No se despertó— se voltean a ver y luego la observan, chupándose el dedo mientras se hace ovillo— ¿Cómo la podremos despertar?— pregunta Miranda, al tiempo que entra Komui con un megáfono

—Cúbranse los oídos con esto— les da unos tapones de oídos y el se pone unos—¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡SARA TU PADRE VIENE!!!!!!!!— la chica grita

— ¡no, mi padre, no! ¡Komui-sama sálveme!— le pide arrodillándose a sus pies, mientras todos se quitan los cubre oídos

—Era broma, Sara-chan— le dice Komui, y aparece oscuridad alrededor de la chica la cual es iluminada por una luz

—Que cruel es Komui-sama, yo inocente y linda, sufro de sus bromas de MAL gusto— dice mientras saca un pañuelo y limpia sus lágrimas invisibles

—Esto… ¿Sara-san?— la llama el barón, la chica lo observa con ojos de perrito abandonado bajo la lluvia— "Linda"— piensa sonrojándose un poco

—El Barón Arystar Krory III, ¿no?— le pregunta seria (nos salió actora) — Sara Martínez— le dice

—Arystar Krory III, un placer Sara-san— le dice— ¿es española?— le pregunta

—No, mexicana— le contesta sonriente— ¿y usted?—

—Oh, yo soy rumano— la chica saca de la nada una libreta y anota

—Arystar Krory III, Barón de Rumania de 26 años— el barón la ve sonriente

—Tengo 23 años— la corrige, ella lo observa aterradoramente

—Como dije: 26 AÑOS— dice resaltando la edad, pero corrigiendo en su libreta con disimulo— continuo, Inocencia tipo parasito, por eso la apariencia vampírica— dice viéndolo y asistiendo— apariencia vampírica junto con vestuario—

—No soy un vampiro— le dice

—Pero lo pareces— le contesta

—Esto… los voy a enviar de misión de exterminio— le dice Komui, interrumpiéndoles

— ¡Si!— gritan al unisonó, Miranda ríe levemente y Komui sonríe

*---------------*--------------------*-------------*--------------------*-----------------*

Electra en la cocina de la mansión comía un par de sándwiches con leche caliente, pensativa

—"A Lulubell-san le gusta el estúpido de Tiky y viceversa, pero a Tiky le gusta el tal Yu, también"— la chica se asoma y ve como Road ya había obligado a Tiky a jugar con los tres— Este hombre es un libertino— susurra en eso siente una presencia de gran poder— Ah, Conde-sama— dice y voltea con una sonrisa, pero no es al conde a quién ve sino a un chico de cabello paja, su sonrisa se borra y una expresión aterrada aparece en su rostro— Darían— susurra y ve a una chica de cabellos azules largos y ojos vacíos, de rasgos asiáticos, a juego junto a él

—Hola, Electra— le dice, la pelirroja estira su mano e invoca su lanza— Oh ¿no las haz hecho evolucionar?— le pregunta sacando un par de pistolas

—Que estúpida— dice la de ojos vacios

—Darían, ¿Cómo diablos me encontraste?— le pregunta

—Soy un aprendiz de Bookman ¿no?— le pregunta— desde hace mas de 1000 años— y corre hacía ella

—Tiky— susurra espantada

*---*---*

Una explosión interrumpe la diversión de Road, Jasdero, Debito y Tiky, que voltean hacía donde la cocina y ven como Electra sale volando

—Electra— dice Tiky y todos toman su forma de Noé mientras se dirigen al lugar y ven como Electra estaba en el piso intentando levantarse y un chico de ojos cafés se le acercaba con una pistola en mano

—Que débil, Electra— le dice, desapareciendo de donde estaba y de pronto lo ven levantándola del cabello, la pelirroja grita adolorida— Débil— lo logran escuchar— Regrésame a Oz de la muerte— le dice mientras le toma una de sus manos y de esta sale sangre, la chica grita ensordecedoramente— que molesta— de pronto un látigo lo hace soltar a la pelirroja—Pamela— la otra chica se mueve a velocidad impactante pero los gemelos le dispara y hace aparecer un cristal que le sirve de escudo; el placer se acerca al rubio paja a toda velocidad con sus mariposas en la mano, esta esquiva al placer mientras suelta a la pelirroja que cae gritando de dolor

—Ah, estos son de la familia Noé— dice la chica que responde al nombre de Pamela mientras un báculo aparece en sus manos y se distingue una sombra de pronto a su lado

—Vámonos, Pamela— le dice y ella se acerca al chico de cabello paja y ambos desaparecen— Hoy sobrevivirás, Electra—le dice mentalmente

—Electra— se acerca el placer a la pelirroja y ve como ambas manos de ella sangraban a chorros

—Ese era el humano de dios— dice el conde al llegar— uno de los representantes de dios en la tierra— lo ven morder un pañuelo y destrozarlo— Un traidor a nuestra causa y esa maldita a su lado, nosotros la habíamos capturado pero hace 2 años desapareció— se adentra hecho una fiera a la mansión y Tiky carga a Electra y ve como ella no aparta su mirada de sus manos aterrada

—Duele, amo— le dice desmayándose, Lulubell lo ayuda a curarla

---*--------------*---

El pelirrojo se detiene en seco al llegar al elevador de la orden

—"¿Qué fue eso?"— Piensa preocupado y por un momento ve el rostro de Electra— "Hermana ¿qué te ha pasado?"— pregunta

—Apúrate, usagi— le ordena Yu al verlo ver el cielo

—El cielo es testigo— dice, Yu lo ve curioso— "aún con su inocente apariencia, es el único que conoce todo"— piensa mientras entra al elevador con la mirada de Yu en él, fija

—Baka-usagi, ¿Qué tienes?— le pregunta

—Sentí algo raro, Yu— le dice con una linda sonrisa

-*---------*-----------*---------*-

El Bookman camina con los brazos cruzados esperando la llegada de su aprendiz, recuerda su última visita del día anterior

Flash Back

_El Bookman se encontraba leyendo y empieza a escuchar unos pasos, unos firmes y seguros, los otros casi no hacían ruido_

—_Viejo amigo ¿buscas sobre la maldición de loto?— dice una muy conocida voz para el Bookman_

—_Si, Darían— el chico sale a la luz y detrás de el una chica de rasgos ligeramente parecidos a los de Kanda_

—_La encontré hace dos años— le dice al notar la vista del anciano en ella— lo único que se de esa disque maldición es que en algunos pueblos africanos es una bendición que toda mujer que no puede parir desea— le dice_

—_Un embarazo— dice el anciano_

—_Si, pero tiene un limite de tiempo— le dice tranquilo— solo pueden quedar en cinta cuando le queden menos de 10 pétalos, y es una semana por pétalo— le dice_

—_A Kanda le quedan tres— susurra y nota como la chica se tensa un poco_

—_Hablas de Yu Kanda, ¿no?— pregunta, dando una vuelta sobre sí, Darían_

—_Si—contesta el anciano_

—_A ese chico le dejaron esta maldición desde niño ¿cierto?— pregunta, el anciano asiste— bueno para un hombre si es una maldición— dice entre risas y toma a la chica del brazo y— hasta la otra Bookman— desparecen_

—_Tsk, Darían— susurra_

Fin Flash Back

—Apúrate, Lavi— dice un poco preocupado

*-------------------------*---------------------------*--------------------------*

Lenalee no sabía donde estaba parada, reía por todo, a su lado Allen y Link no se veían mejor, caminaban de regreso al hotel, logran llegar lo mejor posible, pero el inglés toma a ambos al cuarto de Lenalee (el más grande) y empieza a besar a la china mientras acaricia al rubio

Link toma de su cintura Lenalee mientras besa a Allen del cuello y los tres caen en la cama, sobre Lenalee

Allen gime al sentir como Link roza su hombría con su trasero mientras el mismo la roza con el vientre de la china

Link empieza a desnudar a Allen, la china al rubio y Allen a la china, cosa que era un poco complicada por sus posiciones

*--------------------*--------------------*-----------------------*

Yu se encamina a su cuarto con su maleta, la cajita y las cosas para repararla, no había mucha gente por lo que no tuvo que soportar muchas miradas en la caja, cosa que como de costumbre, le enojo

—"Si supieran lo del bebé, me iría peor"—piensa con pesadumbre mientras entra a su cuarto y siente una mirada, ve en la ventana como un ave se aleja

------------*-----------------*------------

Lo tres se hallaban desnudos, Allen entraba en Lenalee y Link en Allen. Las manos del rubio acariciaban a Allen y las de este a Lenalee, que pegándolos a ella, enterraba sus uñas en la espalda de Link

Gemidos, muy fuertes gemidos inundan el cuarto cuando Link empieza a embestir al inglés, que aprovechando el impulso del inspector embestía a Lenalee, un trío perfectamente coordinado

—Allen— gimió Lenalee mientras besaba el cuello del peliblanco, que la besaba y Link la espalda de Allen

Cualquiera que los viera, diría que por la expresión de su rostro, Lenalee era la que más disfrutaba, pero se equivocarían, pues Allen que penetraba y era penetrado a la vez, a pesar de no emitir gemidos sumamente sonoros, era el que más disfrutaba

Link escucha como gimen, él gemía por lo bajo y da una fuerte embestida que los hace gritar de placer y sin poder evitarlo, cegado por el placer y el alcohol empieza a acariciar al inglés y a la china a la vez, el inglés lo nota al instante y moviéndose dentro de Lenalee logra que se revuelva incomoda y se adueña de los labios de la china, besándola con posesión, pero sigue notando la mano de Link en ambos cuerpos

*------------*-----------------*-------------*

Lavi platico con Bookman y ahora se dirigía al cuarto de Yu con prisa

Abre al llegar y lo ve acostado viéndolo enojado, cierra la puerta y observa el reloj con solo tres pétalos

—Idiota ¿qué crees que ha…?— lo calla cuando se le avienta y lo besa apasionadamente—La…— intenta decir al separarse, pero lo vuelve a interrumpir con un beso de lo más apasionado, que no puede evitar corresponder, rodeándole con los brazos y pegándolo más a él— ¿Qué pasa?— le pregunta cuando se separan y Lavi le empieza a besar el cuello

—un pétalo por semana, Yu— le dice, Yu se sorprende y voltea a ver el reloj de arena…

—*-------------------------------------------------------*—

El orgasmo los abrazo con fuerza, se separaron Allen entre los dos, Link con la cabeza de Allen sobre hombro y Lena abrazándole de la cintura y con su cabeza en el pecho del inglés

—"Quiero estar con los dos"— piensa Allen dejándose vencer por el sueño

*-------------------------*----------------------*---------------------*--------------------------*

**Fin capitulo 4**

**Quería poner a Cross y a Cloud, pero ¡no supe como introducirlos! Así que será para el próximo**

**Bueno… antes de la opción pondré el número de votos… así que…**

**¡Votación!**

**1.- Allen se quedará con…**

**-1 -Lenalee**

**-4 –Link**

**-2 -Los dos (han de ser muy liberales los tres 0.0)**

**-No me interesa**

**2.- La cajita será de…**

**-2 -Yu-chan**

**-Lena-chan**

**-2 -El bebé (opción dada por mi hermana mayor)**

**3.- ¿Komui algún día trabajara?**

**-1 -Si**

**-2 -No**

**-Cuando tenga hijos (si encuentra alguien que lo aguante)**

**4.- Rever es genial…**

**-3 -Si**

**-No**

**-Mientras no me regañe a mi, si (pero con ese jefe)**

**5.- Miranda se queda con…**

**-Marie**

**-Komui**

**-Ya veremos**

**-1 -Esta bien sola**

**Bueno el próximo capitulo, no habrá lemon más que al principio, espero, pues me quemo la cabeza pensando en como escribirlo, y no me salen como quisiera que salieran, pero bueno…**

**Si no les gusto, en especial el Lemon no me culpen, pues quería escribirlos en trío (que pervertida me he vuelto) y pues caí en la tentación, pero por favor**

**¡No me maten! (huye y se coloca detrás de la silla donde escribe)**

**Besotes y se cuidan mucho…**

**Un review = actualización rápida**

**Veremos si me animo a ReverXKomui**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bueno aquí traigo la continuación de De amores que lastiman, aunque parezca increíble actualizaré con el simple fin de acabarlo, es que ya me emocione con el fic y pues aquí esta la continuación…**

**La votaciones van al final del capitulo, junto con su puntaje, se vale volver a votar Ah y muchas gracias por tenerme paciencia y leer**

* * *

**Pecado**

—"Empezó una vez más, el destino quiso que eso pasará, es por eso que nunca nos volveremos a ver, pero quiero que sepas que te quiero mucho, nni-sama"— piensa la chica de ojos vacíos, al lado de Darían—Darían-san— llama al chico con delicadeza—a partir de hoy, ¿qué haremos?— le pregunta

—Jugar y observar— contesta el chico de cabello paja— le enseñaremos a los pecadores, que Dios ya ha empezado a movilizarse y que esta guerra la ganara una vez más— dice con un brillo maligno en sus ojos— Por eso estamos aquí, Pamela— le dice sonriéndole

—Ah— suspira Pamela, evitando verlo, sonrojada

* * *

Los besos que el pelirrojo repartía por el rostro y cuello del nipón lograron provocar un gran sonrojo en este, además de acelerar su respiración y hacerlo sentir totalmente vulnerable; las manos que toqueteaban de aquí para allá, las piernas que se abrían paso entre sus piernas, todo provocaba la excitación del exorcista más frío e indiferente de la orden, Yu Kanda

Las manos del nipón tampoco se hallaban quietas en la espalda del pelirrojo acariciaban todo lo mayormente posible, pero el nipón se hallaba sorprendido por la noticia, además se sentía triste y vació

—"Un pétalo por semana, eso quiere decir que solo tenemos tres semanas o menos para que me emba… ra…ce"— piensa el nipón con un poco de nervioso, solo tres semanas para saber si vivía o moría, no parecían nada de tiempo

* * *

La pelirroja abre sus ojos eléctricos y observa el techo de la cama de Tiky Mikk, se sentía tan vacía como cuando Darían llegó a su vida, igual de vacía, sabiéndose cruel y rastrera, mintiéndole a todos y a si misma sobre lo que pasaba, suspira resignada

—Electra— le voz varonil y sensual del placer de Noé la saca de su encima miento con rapidez, ella le sonríe con culpa al ver sus hermosas facciones contraídas en la preocupación

—Lo siento, le preocupe, amo— le dice la pelirroja con tranquilidad, el conde la observa a la vez que suspira

—Tonta tragona— le dice acariciando su frente y viéndola a los ojos

—Comer es un PLACER de la vida— le dice, el placer sonríe con un tic en su ceja izquierda— y dormir es otro— le dice bostezando con gran descaro, el placer la ve conteniéndose las ganas de darle un golpe en la frente a la pelirroja de pocos modales

—Maldita— le dice parándose, saliendo del cuarto azotando la puerta y dejándola sola en el cuarto

—Amo— susurra la chica viendo sus manos, vendadas, la sangre se veía a través de las vendas— no ha parado de sangrar— dice cerrando sus ojos— "alguien, encuéntreme, por favor"— pide mientras una lágrima sale de sus ojos

* * *

—Allen— susurra Link mientras intenta despertar a Allen, al verse desnudo junto con el pequeño y la chica, cosa que no le gusto ni un poco, pues con la cruda y el sol, no lo ayudaban, en nada para pensar lo que hicieron los TRES anoche

—mmm— el inglés se mueve de un lado a otro, el inspector suspira y se levanta con tranquilidad, para empezar a cambiarse e irse del cuarto, antes de que la china despertará

—"Jo, Allen"— piensa al cambiarse y encontrar su liga de pelo

* * *

La ropa estorbaba, Lavi le quita la camisa a Yu con rapidez y empieza a recorrer a diestra y siniestra el pecho del nipón, memorizando cada detalle del orgulloso chico debajo de él

—Ah— un suspiro, casi un gemido escapa de los labios de samurái, el pelirrojo observa al chico, lo ve con los ojos cerrados, mejillas sonrojadas y labios entreabiertos por donde entraba y salía el aire con rapidez—Lavi— susurra cuando el pelirrojo empieza a desabrochar el pantalón de Yu, con ansía, al bajarlo y notar la erección del pelilargo sonríe con un poco de infantilismo

—Hazme lo mismo, Yu— el nipón lo observa confundido—Desnúdame— le aclara, el nipón semi gruñe

—Ni de broma— le dice sonrojado y desviando la mirada

—Bueno— le dice, separándose de él— entonces buscaré a alguien que si lo haga— se levanta y el nipón lo observa—Buenas noches— toma el pomo de la puerta y antes de que la abriera, Yu lo detiene

—Lo haré— el pelirrojo lo voltea a ver

—Yu, ¿qué harás que?— le pregunta sin apartar la mano del pomo de la puerta

—Te…— se muerde el labio y evita ver al pelirrojo— Des… nu…da…re— el nipón escucha un leve risa, y siente ganas de matar a Lavi—"mejor hasta que me deje en cinta"— piensa mientras Lavi se le acerca nuevamente y besa su cuello, Yu lo voltea quedando él sobre el de cabellos fuego, el pelirrojo lo observa, el nipón traga saliva

Pasa sus manos delicadamente desde el borde inferior de la playera del pelirrojo, subiéndola mientras acaricia la piel que va quedando expuesta, con un poco de timidez, le besa en la boca con lentitud pero profundamente, el pelirrojo lo toma de la nuca uniendo más sus labios, con una mano, y con la otra deshace la cola de alta de Kanda, las manos de este se encuentran jugueteando con los pezones erectos del pelirrojo

—Vaya, Yu— dice Lavi cuando se separan, ambos respirando entre cortadamente, el samurái aprovecha y le quita lentamente la playera, acariciando sus brazos y manos, y por último se la quita de la cabeza, acariciando su cuello y su rostro, aprovecha y le quita la bandana que sostenía el cabello rojo, que acaricia también— que dulces caricias— se burla el pelirrojo

—Baka— le dice, uniendo sus labios y luego separándolos, baja sus manos hasta el cinturón del pantalón del pelirrojo y lo empieza a retirar, al hacerlo, nervioso empieza a besar todo el rostro del pelirrojo, este sonría un poco nervioso

—"Las caricias que Yu me da son…"— piensa mientras siente como las manos temblorosas del nipón, bajan el cierre del pantalón y desabrochan el botón—"…Suaves y delicadas"— el nipón le empieza a bajar el pantalón, lo hace y empieza bajar el bóxer, dejando al descubierto el miembro erecto del pelirrojo—"Trasmiten cariño"— sus besos bajan hasta el pecho y empieza a mordisquear los pezones de Lavi entonces el pelirrojo lo jala del cabello y vuelve a unir sus labios en un fogoso beso—Me va, Yu— le dice dando la vuelta y dejando a un sorprendido japonés debajo de él

* * *

El inspector se dio un baño, y se arregló, cuando el inglés entra con tranquilidad lo ve, un poco verdoso

— ¿Qué tienes, Allen?— le pregunta un poco distraído, después de todo se desenredaba su cabello oro

—Solo cruda, Link— se le acerca y le besa la frente, el inspector se hallaba sentado en una de las camas del cuarto

—Tonto— susurra al verlo ir al baño, y nota un leve cojeo—"por lo menos fue a Allen a quien penetre y no a la chica"— piensa frunciendo los labios— "y Allen penetro a la chica"— los celos lo carcomen, después de todo, el inglés era suyo

* * *

El pelirrojo le quita el bóxer al nipón con rapidez, ansioso de correrse dentro de él, lo coloca boca abajo, y empieza a lubricarlo con su lengua, Yu gemía sin control, era demasiado placer inundando su mente, sacándolo de sus casillas y el nipón lo sabía y muy bien, un secreto, que no quería decirle al pelirrojo, un secreto que poseía desde que lo conoció

—Ah— un gemido lo concentra en lo que hacía actualmente con Lavi, siente como el pelirrojo adentra su hombría en su ser, lastimándolo como siempre

—La…vi— susurra intentando relajarse, pero no puede totalmente y siente que el pelirrojo acaricia su miembro con una mano y con la otra la sostiene la cadera con fuerza

El pelirrojo ignora a Yu, y empieza a salir un poco, cuando estaba a punto de salir totalmente, de un golpe suave se vuelve adentrar en él, ganándose un gemido de inconformidad del nipón, a la vez que gime de placer

—Yu— suspira aumentando de golpe el ritmo de las embestidas, escuchando los quejidos del nipón

* * *

Lenalee se encontraba en el baño, inclinada sobre el escusado sobándose el estomago, pálida

—No debí beber— dice y se acaricia el vientre con más tranquilidad— te va hacer daño esto— susurra y luego empieza a preparar el baño, para intentar bajar su cruda, se ve en el espejo detrás de la puerta y nota como se empezaba a ver el pequeño bulto, muestra de lo que hacía con Allen, ese era donde se encontraba creciendo el bebé que concibió—Kanda desea un propio y yo deseo desaparecerlo nada más nazca— se dice— debo ser una madre para él— dice acariciando se el vientre

* * *

Se corrió dentro del nipón casi al mismo tiempo que este se corría en las sabanas

—Que rico— dice Lavi, saliendo sin cuidado de Yu, el cual deja escapar un quejido

—Lavi— lo llama mientras se acomodan, el nipón del lado donde la cama se pega a la pared y Lavi del espacio de la pequeña cama, el nipón lo observaba con inquietud al pelirrojo mientras este lo acomoda casi sobre sí, pues era un espacio muy reducido para los dos

—Duérmete— le ordena, mientras toma los largos cabellos y los coloca sobre sus cabezas, para no jalárselo mientras durmiesen

—Si— le dice, al poco Lavi se queda dormido y Yu lo observa a punto de cerrar sus ojos— Lavi, creo que yo…— le susurra— creo que yo me estoy ena…— se queda dormido, vencido por el cansancio

* * *

La pelirroja abre sus ojos al sentir algo cerca de ella, voltea y ve al Conde del Milenio, viéndola fijamente, se veía aterradoramente fuerte, un aura de asesinato lo rodeaba y ella, tentando su suerte, le dice

—Da miedo, Conde-sama— la chica sonríe un poco, el Conde hace una seña y una de las "sirvientas" le coloca una almohada en la cara, empezando a ahogarla, escucha los pasos del monstruo alejarse hasta desaparecer y empezando a resentir la falta de aire ve varias imágenes borrosas, una de un chico o chica viéndola con una cara de desesperación

—"_Los estigmas, no son de dios"— dice su voz, desesperadamente—"Los estigmas son, muestras del diablo, los Noé son la muestra del diablo, por eso ellos, están malditos"— la ve, y empieza a ver sus facciones asiáticas y sus ojos casi negros viéndola_

—Fu— dice semi-ahogada, invoca su lanza y mientras la sentía salir, un dolor la recorre, evitándole la invocación, pero escucha con gran dificultad

—Déjala, Akuma— la voz del hermano del Placer, Shery sino se equivocaba, después es llevada por su inconsciencia

* * *

Una sombra, se mueve con rapidez, buscando algo, se detiene al llegar al cuartel general de la orden oscura y analiza los mecanismos de defensa y gruñe

—Jo, ¿qué haces, baka-Yu?— murmulla al ver el lugar rodeado de criaturas parecidas a murciélagos volando alrededor, retrocede y se va por donde vino, sin notar que un golem le captó, y gracias a ello el equipo científico de la orden, le vieron

—Komui, ¿lo notaste?— le pregunta Rever a su jefe que asiste distraídamente mientras lo observa de reojo

—¡¡Estúpido aprendiz!!— el adorable grito del general Cross Marian les hace sudar frío, el pobre de Allen no tendría mucha suerte al despertar

— ¡Deja al niño, Cross-hentai!— lo secunda el grito de la general Kloud

* * *

El barón se dirigía con Sara y Miranda a su misión, observaba a la chica, increíble que tuviera 21 años, cuando era una de las más inmaduras de la orden, Lavi obviamente a veces ocupaba el primer puesto

La chica veía todo con curiosidad y cuando algo le gustaba corría hacía ese algo y lo señalaba emocionada, el barón recuerda que él se parecía a la chica cuando llegó a la orden

— ¡Barón, mire!— le señala un árbol de pino, adornado con varios moños y una estrella mal hecha en la punta, los niños lo veían encantado

—Lindo— dice Miranda observando a la pequeña

—Adorable— dice el barón, al ver como las personas se empiezan a agrupar, al parecer iban a contar una historia

—Vamos— les pide Sara, los mayores se observan

—Después de todo aquí hay muchas personas— dice Miranda

—Si hay akumas aparecerán— añade el barón mientras se acercan a donde estaba la mas pequeña

* * *

—Lavi— susurra Yu, al sentir unas manos cálidas y grandes acariciar su cintura fina

—Yu, despierta— le pide mientras lo coloca debajo de él y empieza a besarle el cuello, el nipón gime y en eso abren la puerta

— ¡Estúpido aprendiz!— el general Cross los observa burlonamente— Ya decía yo que no era bueno permanecer encerrado— la general lo alcanza

—Cross— ve a los jóvenes y de la nada saca una cámara fotográfica y empieza a fotografiarlos mientras grita como buena fan del Yaoi— ¡Que lindos!— Los chicos se separan sonrojados, Cross suspira y la saca de ahí

— ¿Y querías que me quedara aquí?— le dice mientras caminan con rapidez al cuarto de la rubia

—Me encantaría verte en una situación así con Sokaro— admite, el general cae como piedra por el shock

* * *

Komui y Rever platicaban tranquilamente de cualquier cosa que les viniera a la mente, inconscientemente se iban acercando, hasta que pueden sentir la respiración del otro en su rostro y unen sus labios en un rápido beso…

* * *

**Fin capitulo 5**

**Por fin salieron Cross y Kloud, pero ya empecé el Rever y Komui **

**Bueno, recuerden que el número de votos va antes de la opción… así que…**

**¡Votación!**

**1.- Allen se quedará con…**

**-2 -Lenalee**

**-5 –Link**

**-3 -Los dos (han de ser muy liberales los tres 0.0)**

**-No me interesa**

**2.- La cajita será de…**

**-2 -Yu-chan**

**-Lena-chan**

**-5 -El bebé (opción dada por mi hermana mayor)**

**3.- ¿Komui algún día trabajara?**

**-1 -Si**

**-4 -No**

**-Cuando tenga hijos (si encuentra alguien que lo aguante)**

**4.- Rever es genial…**

**-5 -Si**

**-No**

**-Mientras no me regañe a mi, si (pero con ese jefe)**

**5.- Miranda se queda con…**

**-2 -Marie**

**-Komui**

**-Ya veremos**

**-1 -Esta bien sola**

**6.- ¿Rever o Komui de seme?**

**-Rever**

**-Komui**

—**Que se turnen**

**Bueno lamento el gran retraso, pero tenía entre exámenes, exposiciones y visitas a museos, mi tiempo libre muy reducido, tanto que lo poco de tiempo lo ocupo en dormir**

**Bueno en otro aviso, les digo si algún lector de Aférrate pasa por aquí, que no actualizaré hasta que edite los únicos dos capítulos que he escrito de continuación**

**Si alguno de Mía y/o Mi peor error pasa por aquí, les pido una disculpa, mi inspiración sobre esas dos series se esta agotando y pues en vacaciones tendré que volver a ver las series, para que regrese mi pobre inspiración**

**Y por último una buena noticia, pienso publicar dos fics, uno que bautizaré como "Príncipe del mal", un total AU, donde la pareja principal es LaYu, con un poco de temática celestial (ángeles, demonios, etc.) y por otro lado, otro en la línea de tiempo de la serie que nombraré "2x1= ¿amor?" un triángulo que se basa en que Yu y Allen aman a Lavi, y pues será básicamente la competencia de estos dos polos por el conejo rojo, obviamente una buena Yaoista intentara que Moyashi-chan gane, mientras que un buen hermano mayor intentara que Bakanda gane, seguramente tendrá mucho lemon**

**Pero dejando los comerciales ¬.¬, intentaré actualizar lo más pronto que pueda**

**Nos vemos y besotes tronados a todos**

**Review= Actualización rápida o al menos se intentara **


End file.
